


Last Prix Banquet

by SongficSenpai



Series: Yuri!!! On ICE Songfic [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Grand Prix Final Banquet, Katy Perry - Freeform, Last Friday Night, Regret, Song Parody, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongficSenpai/pseuds/SongficSenpai
Summary: The original song is "Last Fiday Night" by Katy Perry.This takes place during season 1, episode 10.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri!!! On ICE or "Last Friday Night" in any way, shape, or form. The use of these works is purely for entertainment purposes.

**Last Prix Banquet**

Yuuri: With friends at a restaurant

Chatting about last banquet

Couldn’t speak to Viktor then

I was so depressed back then

Why are you surprised Viktor?

Surprised by what you’re saying

Oh my god what did I do

Did I really get that drunk?

Pictures of that night

Were shown to me

Embarrassing, Oh my

Don’t remember it

But now everything makes sense, damn

 

Last Prix Banquet

Chris and I danced on a pole

I danced off with Yurio

Asked Viktor to be my coach?

 

Last Prix Banquet

Wow my dance with Viktor then

No wonder I got eros

And Viktor came to coach me

 

Last Prix Banquet

Did I really hump his leg?

I can’t hear this anymore

Wait you saw me do that too?

Last Prix Banquet

There I failed at etiquette

I wish I had stop-oped, after two

 

This Prix Banquet, Gonna watch myself

This Prix Banquet, Gonna watch myself

 

Horrified to know it all

How can I apologize?

Think I ruined my career

My pride is completely gone

Why did you keep this from me?

How can I face you again?

I will never drink again

That makes last year even worse

 

Pictures of that night

Were shown to me

Embarrassing, Oh my

Don’t remember it

But now everything makes sense, damn

 

Last Prix Banquet

Chris and I danced on a pole

I danced off with Yurio

Asked Viktor to be my coach?

 

Last Prix Banquet

Wow my dance with Viktor then

No wonder I got eros

And Viktor came to coach me

 

Last Prix Banquet

Did I really hump his leg?

I can’t hear this anymore

Wait you saw me do that too?

Last Prix Banquet

There I failed at etiquette

I wish I had stop-oped, after two

 

This Prix Banquet, Gonna watch myself

This Prix Banquet, Gonna watch myself

 

Skaters: This Prix Banquet, This Prix Banquet, This Prix Banquet, This Prix Banquet, This Prix Banquet, This Prix Banquet

 

Yuuri: Last Prix Banquet

Chris and I danced on a pole

I danced off with Yurio

Asked Viktor to be my coach?

 

Last Prix Banquet

Wow my dance with Viktor then

No wonder I got eros

And Viktor came to coach me

 

Last Prix Banquet

Did I really hump his leg?

I can’t hear this anymore

Wait you saw me do that too?

Last Prix Banquet

There I failed at etiquette

I wish I had stop-oped, after two

 

This Prix Banquet, Gonna watch myself

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any comments or suggestions are appreciated :)
> 
> Feel free to read the rest of the songfics in this series if you liked this one.


End file.
